Escritos Random de Pokemon
by xXPetitSweetieBillyXx
Summary: Escritos al azar de Pokemon, en su mayoría parejas gays y unos que otra hetero. Crackships de Pokemon y todo lo que se te ocurra estará aquí.
1. Xatu x Zoroark

No sé cómo fue que él me encontró en un lugar tan aislado, pero lo hizo.

Vagamente recuerdo esa sensación de ser asfixiado por ese Seviper que lo hacía para deshacerse de mi más rápido todavía. No importaba que ya no tenía fuerza para zarparme a volar, el podría alcanzarme. He incluso si la tuviese, iba a ser inútil, una de mis alas tenía una mordida suya, y era por la que me estaba envenenando, junto con rasguños suyos.

Al parecer quería asegurarse de que yo sufriera hasta mi último aliento.

Con las pocas energías que me quedaban, pude hacer una predicción de lo más obvia: iba a morir de alguna forma u otra.

Unos grandes y peludos brazos me sostuvieron por un largo rato, eran tan grandes que sentía que había espacio de sobra para mi. Esa sensación de pequeñez me dominó por completo.

Despertando a duras penas, mis párpados y mi cuerpo se sentían muy pesados, no podía moverme, y el dolor aún estaba ahí. Sentía sed, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer para erradicarla.

Me encontraba en una cantidad exagerada de pelaje, pero era tan cálido estar ahí, que de alguna forma me sentía seguro... Y acompañado.

Hice un esfuerzo en voltear a mi derecha, y oh sorpresa... Un Zoroark.

Daba la impresión de ser enorme por su gran cantidad de pelaje, y podía escuchar su pesado respirar, estaba cansado.

Tuve tantas emociones en esos segundos al momento de admirarlo. Me sentía agradecido de ser salvado por él, pero al pensarlo un momento, ese agradecimiento se convirtió en un pánico muy disimulado; ¿Y si la razón del rescate era en realidad para devorarme? Ya me encontraba dócil en ese momento, y mis poderes psíquicos no tendrían efecto en él, era un presa fácil.

Pero a partir de ahí vino la duda, ¿Realmente me 'salvó' para eso...?

Ninguna de esas preguntas tomó importancia al sentir como se movía lentamente para estirarse, y aun así seguía entre su pelaje.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, predije que posiblemente me revisaría en que estado me encontraba, y efectivamente. Se acercó a mi olisqueandome, me daba cosquillas, pero logré disimularlo sin ningún esfuerzo.

Tenía un rasguño en mi cara, no se si aún estaba sangrando de ahí, pero ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para que se formará una cicatriz.

Comenzó a lamerme. Fue extraño, nunca he escuchado que la saliva de un Zoroark fuese curativa, pero decidí disimular todavía.

Su gran lengua, se movía sin prisa alguna, podía sentir como se deslizaba por mi mejilla y desacomodaba mis plumas; cuando terminó, me dejó pegajoso e incómodo.

Pensé que ya era hora de despertar, amusgué mis ojos para finalmente abrirlos completamente, él aún seguía observándome.

Fui recibido con una deliciosa y grave voz, que al escucharla me dejó un escalofrío.

"Veo que ya despertaste, ¿eh?"

No respondí, mi voz se había ido por completo, y todo por culpa de la sequedad de mi garganta. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para comunicarme con él a través de quejidos, pero sin embargo no me entendió.

Su cara de confusión lo decía todo, así que me vi obligado a dar a entender en forma de señas, o algo así. Abrí mi pico y solté varios suspiros en los cuales se podía notar la sequedad de mi garganta. 'Tengo sed' traté de decir.

La verdad sonó mal, pero al menos captó la idea.

"¿Uh?, ¿tienes sed? ¿te refieres a eso?"

Asentí con la cabeza esperando su reacción; ya que al no conocerlo, no pude formar una predicción exacta de que haría.

Miró a ambos lados y respondió, "Ni se te ocurra escapar de aquí. Si regresó y no te veo aquí, te encontraré y te devoraré."

Fue una amenaza, pero, ¿cómo esperara que pudiese huir? ¿Devorarme? Tal vez ese era el objetivo después de todo, tragarme.

Se fue, pero no sin antes darme una última mirada la cual yo sabía muy bien que me estaba juzgando.

No me había dado cuenta que en todo este tiempo me encontraba en un cueva.

La luz del Sol llegaba desde el exterior, iluminando mi cara. Cómo adoro el Sol.

Aproveché la luz para poder revisar si es que aquel Zoroark me había hecho algo, pero nada. Aún tenía la mordida y varias cortadas de ese Seviper, las cuales parecían tener veneno todavía.

Escuché sus pasos haciendo eco por toda la cueva, ya había llegado. Traía consigo lo que parecía ser un plato hondo de madera, ¿de dónde lo sacó? no tengo ni idea, pero tenia mucha agua, que ya saciaba por beberla.

"Ten." me la dió sin siquiera mirarme.

Me sentía exageradamente débil como para extender mis alas y tomar el plato. Y se dió cuenta de eso.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres tan inútil como para no hacer algo tan simple?" Sonaba algo molesto.

No respondí, solo di una mirada que manifestaba ayuda. Vi como su expresión cambio completamente, soltando un suspiro de derrota.

"Agh... Déjame te ayudo..."

Se acercó a mi con plato en mano. Me encontraba en el suelo, así que se vió obligado a agacharse para estar a mi misma altura. Tomó de la mejilla que lamió alzando mi mirada, acercó el plato a mi pico y finalmente pude beber.

Ah... Fue una muy buena sensación sentir toda esa frescura en mi garganta.


	2. Abra x Machop (Cap Piloto de Fanfic)

Escrito el 08/Julio/2018

El pequeño Machop tenia la mirada perdida en su compañero de viaje, un Abra.

Soltó un suspiro de enamorado mientras admiraba su tono de piel amarillento, y sus ojos rasgados.

"Es bastante lindo..." pensaba el pequeñin.

El Machop, recargándose en su mano contra la mesa, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos pensando, ¿que harían ellos dos por las próximas horas?

Por el contrario, aquel Abra estaba algo ocupado tratando de descifrar que decía exactamente aquel libro que sostenía en sus manos. No entendía el lenguaje humano, pero si que le entretenía ver las ilustraciones que tenia. Eran coloridas, y mostraban toda la variedad de pokemon que había en Kanto y en otras regiones.


	3. Infernape x Empoleon

Nos encontrábamos en Pueblo Floaroma con mi entrenado Lucas y su amiga Dawn quien nos hacía compañía junto a Napoleón su Empoleon. A pesar de estarnos viendo constantemente, no puedo evitar emocionarme de estar junto a él.

Nuestros entrenadores nos dejaron salir de nuestras pokeballs mientras hablaban de sus cosas, podíamos disfrutar de una tranquila noche en los vastos campos de flores.

Me di un estirón, pero ni con eso podré ser igual de alto que él. Agachado o no, el me supera por muchos centímetros, que para mirarme tiene que bajar la vista.

Ambos nos recostamos en el suave pasto, yo con los brazos cruzados detrás de mi cabeza tratando de que mi flama no entrase en contacto con las flores y Napoleón completamente extendido. Ambos estábamos admirando el cielo nocturno mientras que la fría brisa nos pegaba. Estábamos hablando sobre la última vez que habíamos venido aquí.

"¿Recuerdas esa vez que casi incendiaste medio campo por accidente?" me dijo.

"Ah, claro que si, jeje..."

"Al final fui yo quien te salvó el pellejo y tuve que apagarlo. De no haber sido así nunca nos hubieran permitido volver a entrar aquí."

Sólo yo me eché a reír de recordar ese momento, siempre me río solo... Napoleón es realmente serio, muy pocas veces lo he visto sonreír, y reír casi nunca. Debería expresarse más.

Me volví a un lado para verlo. Lucía bastante distraído por el cielo nocturno. Sentí el tiempo pasar muy rápido, que olvidé que lo estaba mirando y se terminó dando cuenta regresandome la mirada.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Aún mantenía esa vista inexpresiva.

"Ah..." Me ruborice un poco y miré hacía otro lado tratando de ocultarlo. "No, no es nada."

Después de eso ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra. A pesar de no haber pasado nada, sentía que había algo de tensión entre nosotros. El silencio se hacia cada vez mas incómodo hasta que él rompió el silencio.

"Dante..." Sentí un enorme escalofrío al escuchar su grave voz pronunciar mi nombre.

"¿Si?" Respondí.

"Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo." Se levantaba sentándose y mirando al infinito. Sonaba mucho más serio de lo normal (si, eso existe), y me asusté un poco.

"Sueltalo." Dije tratando de sonar calmado.

"...Dawn, yo y el resto del equipo nos iremos de la región por un tiempo."

Sentí mi corazón esquivar un latido.

"¡¿Qué?!" Grité exaltado, levantándome bruscamente del suelo.

Él retrocedió un poco sorprendido ante mi reacción, mas por qué fue violento no por el por qué en si.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente, pero no pude soportar esa fuerte mirada suya, que sólo sedí y preferí voltear hacía otro lado. Me sentía muy nervioso.

"Supuse que esto te sorprendería..." Me dijo aun sin perder ese tono serio.

"..." No le devolví la mirada, no sentía que podía hacerlo.

De nuevo volvió ese desagradable silencio, se sentia una tensión más fuerte entre ambos.

"Lo siento, no estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo."

"...¿Por cuanto?'

"En verdad que no lo sé, pero no creo que nos tome tanto."

"...¿Dónde será?"

"En cualquier lugar que se encuentre el padre de Dawn, ni siquiera ella lo sabe con certeza."

"¿Y cuándo se irán?"

"...Mañana."

Ya no podía regresarle la mirada, pero podía sentir la suya sobre mi.

Sabía que era temporal, pero de todos modos no me gusta esa idea. Una vez que se vaya, tanto yo como mi entrenador nos sentiremos solos. ¡Ellos son nuestra única compañía! Hacemos muchas cosas juntos y nos conocemos desde muy pequeños. ¿Qué haré sin él alrededor? ¿Y si conoce a alguien más que me logré reemplazar? ¿Y si tan siquiera no me extraña durante su viaje?...

"Dante," Su voz me liberó de todos mis pensamientos. "te noto algo abrumado."

Apenas me había dado cuenta de que todo mi cuerpo se encontraba completamente tenso, hasta que él se me acercó a sentarse a un lado y sobar mi espalda con su aleta. Sólo con eso sentí una gran parte de mi ansiedad irse libremente, aflojandome un poco. Él nunca hacía eso, no sé por que esta es la primera vez.


	4. Ditto y Grumpig (Lemon)

Mi entrenadora y yo hicimos una parada en la guardería, pensé que era para dejar al más débil del equipo, pero me lleve una sorpresa cuando reveló que era a mí a quien quería dejar. Incluso dentro de una pokeball puedo escuchar el exterior.

"Dejaré este. Por favor, ¡cuidenlo mucho!" Escuché su chillona y adorable voz hablando de mi. Me gusta que hable de mi.

"Ok, no se preocupe señorita." Respondió una voz muy madura. Hizo una pequeña pausa y comentó: "¿No quiere que nos encarguemos de otro pokemon? Podemos cuidar hasta dos."

"...Ya que lo menciona..."

Incluso sin verla, sabía que ella estaba sonriendo. Pensé que iba a dejar a algún otro compañero del equipo, pero...

"¿Le podría encargar a este Ditto?"

"Jeje, claro que sí señorita."

"Regresaré pronto, ¡muchas gracias!"

"Vuelva cuando quiera señorita."

Escuché sus pasos a lo lejos, para cerrar la puerta e irse. Si que la iba a extrañar.

Aun me preguntaba, ¿para qué dejar un Ditto como compañero? En ese caso preferiría estar solo en lugar de tener a alguien que solo busca ser una imitación mía.

Fuimos liberados de nuestras pokeballs en un bonito campo cerrado por un cerco. Era bastante extenso, pero no tanto. Tal vez lucía así por que no había muchos Pokemon en su estancia.

Fue genial darse un estirón, pero se sintió incómodo tener a mi lado a ese Ditto. Se que mi entrenadora nos dejó aquí para que nos hiciéramos compañía, pero él no paraba de seguirme.

Llegó un momento en que mi espacio personal ya no existía y terminó apegándose a mi hasta literalmente pegarse a mi cuerpo como si fuese un Remoraid.

A partir de ahí ni siquiera quería seguir explorando la guardería, hasta que me rendí y caí sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol que se encontraba en lo más profundo de ahí.

Varios pokemon se alejaron de nosotros como si tuviesen miedo... ¿Era por mi? ¿O era por mi compañero...?

Quedamos sólos y aislado, desde ahí supe que algo estaba mal. Intenté distraerme y traté de consolar el sueño, mi actividad favorita siempre ha sido dormir.

"Hey, dormilón." Abrí los ojos de golpe, no reconocí esa voz tan andrógina. Recordé que tenía un acompañante, y si, era el Ditto quien me hablaba.

Actúe molesto, yo solo quería dormir.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le pregunté irritado tratando de darle la espalda.

"Estoy muy aburrido... ¡Juguemos un rato!~" Sentí como se deslizó detrás de mí estirando mi respingada cola.

"¡Eek!" Chillé. No me gustan que me toquen mi preciada colita.

Me alejé de golpe sentándome sobre el pasto.

"¡No toques mi cola!" La tomé entre mis manos y la permanecí fuera de su alcance. Sin darme cuenta deje salir una respiración tan pesada que me dolió la nariz.

"Oh vamos, ¡sólo quiero jugar!" Me respondió con su molesta voz, y sin previo aviso se me puso encima dando vueltas sobre mi cuerpo, con una muy molesta y asquerosa risa.

"¡H-Hey! ¡Detente! ¡¡Basta!!" Traté de quitármelo de encima, pero el simple vista contacto con él me repudiaba. No quería gastar mis preciados poderes psíquicos y muchos menos que ensuciara mis bellas perlas.

Quise alcanzarlo con las manos, hasta que después de tantos movimientos, terminé haciendo un paso en falso y caí, mi cabeza estaba contra el tronco y me dolió mucho. Pero eso era lo de menos, ahora él estaba encima de mí sonriéndome con esa cara tonta.

"¡¡Bájate de mi!! ¡¡Sólo quiero dormir!!" Le moví lo más que pude, pero me encontraba completamente arrinconado y dominado por ese estúpido Ditto. De una forma u otra tuvo la fuerza suficientes para sostener mis muñecas y tobillo, dejando mi cuerpo completamente expuesto.

Me sentí completamente indefenso. Pronto su mirada sonriente cambio a ser malévola.

"Sabes por qué nos dejaron aquí, ¿no?~" Se acercó a mí deslizándose por mi pecho hasta que quedamos a unos cuantos centímetros de diferencia.

"Incluso siendo tu su más preciado pokemon, ella busca a alguien mejor que tú. Y yo soy el único que le puede hacer el rápido y maravilloso favor de darle muchos ejemplares como tú.~"

No entendí nada de lo que dijo, yo sólo quería alejarme de ahí, sólo quería roncar un rato y dormir en paz.

"Vamos Grumpy, no seas tan aguafiestas, ¡disfrutaras mucho de esto!~"

Sentí miedo, no tenía ni idea de que iba a hacerle, hasta que retrocedió cubriendo toda mi entrepierna y comenzó a frotarse a gran velocidad en mi intimidad. No entendía qué estaba pasando.

"¡Ah! ¡¡Detente!! ¡¡Ayuda!!" Hice un esfuerzo para tratar de zafarme de él, pero fue en vano. Inevitablemente comencé a jadear de lo bien que se empezó a sentir, estaba cediendo ante él. No tardó mucho hasta que por fin mi miembro salió, estaba flácido.

"Vaya, parece que tu pequeño amigo está como un fideo. Dejame te ayudo.~"

Lo tomó entre sus fluidos y comenzó a frotarse con él a la velocidad de la luz. Podía escuchar cómo su 'cuerpo' golpeaba contra el mío.

Ya no podía resistirme, comencé a gemir en voz baja al mismo tiempo en que mi miembro correspondió a sus acciones y comenzó a ponerse duro. Sentí mis mejillas ponerse calientes por esa excitante experiencia.

Sentía como algo se acumulaba desde mi interior, algo que estaba apunto de explotar y salir sin que yo pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo. ¿Es que acaso me iba a...?

"No te resistas Grumpy... ¡Dámelo todo!~"

Se frotó más duro contra mi, ya no sabía qué hacer.

Ya no había marcha atrás, ahora quería llegar hasta el final de esto.

Estaba totalmente rojo y caliente de mi rostro, ya no podía controlar mi voz, que terminé haciendo que mis gemidos fueran más sonoros.

Sentí un gran hormigueo por todo mi miembro, ya estaba cerca.

"Me... Ahh... ¡me corro!... Ahhh, ¡ah!"

Me encorvé hacia adelante. Ese maldito Ditto se envolvió en mi miembro y lo apretujó hasta que mi esperma salió disparado en su interior.

Me dejé caer de nuevo en el tronco, me sentía completamente exhausto. Se había sentido tan bien algo así, jamás había hecho eso. En mi periodo de celo era más fácil disimularlo, pero esto era algo completamente nuevo.

Traté de recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración, hasta que ese Ditto se me acercó dándome una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Feliz?~"

"..." No respondí. Rompí el cruce de nuestras miradas acostándome al contrario de él.

"Sabes... Tu polla es pequeña y gorda, ¡como tú!~" se comenzó a reír de mí por eso, yo simplemente me sonroje por ese comentario tan estúpido.

"¿Estas insinuando que soy gordo?" Me volví a verlo muy enojado, ¡nadie más me puede decir eso, excepto que mi entrenadora!

"No te hagas el tonto, ni siquiera caminas. Pero hey, pienso que así eres perfecto, por qué hay de donde agarrar.~" ¿Acaso me estaba coqueteando?

"¡Agh! ¡No me hables!" Volví a darle la espalda tratando de ignorarlo.

"Hhmm, yo por lo menos estoy satisfecho." Pude escuchar su cuerpo deslizarse por la hierba hasta llegar a mi espalda y acurrucarse ahí.

Finalmente pude dormir, que era lo único que quería hacer.

Los días siguientes fueron más tranquilos además de que ya no habia mas masturbacion forzada. Me obligue a convivir con el y pues no era tan desagradable como llegue a imaginarlo, al contrario, hasta podría decir que disfrute que el fuese mi acompañante.

Todo era normal hasta que de la nada terminó dejando un huevo, sabía que quería decir, pero trataba de ignorar ese huevo, y gracias al cielo el encargado de la guardería lo recogió y no lo volvimos hasta una semana después.

Casualmente mi entrenadora llegó en esa misma fecha. Me dio gusto verla, extrañé las batallas que teníamos con otros entrenadores y mis preciados listones de todos los concursos en lo que he participado.

"¡Ah, señorita!" Dijo el anciano de la guardería. "He encontrado un huevo que parece ser suyo, ¿desea llevárselo?"

Vi una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y como sus ojos se iluminaban admirando nuestra creación.

"¡Claro que si!" Lo metio en su bolso y se despidió de el anciano olvidándose completamente de nosotros. ¡Pero que cruel!

Solo habían pasado dos días desde su regreso para volver de nuevo con una mirada decepcionada.

"¿Podría encargarselos mas tiempo? Es que el Spoink no salió como quería..."

¡¿Qué?!

"No se preocupe señorita. Estamos a su servicio."

¡¿Ella solo me dejó para tener al Spoink perfecto?! ¡¡Solo quiero regresar a mi antigua vida!! ¿Por qué esto debe ser tan trágico?

Pero claro, para Ditto no debe ser un problema, ¿verdad?

Ay… pobre de mí...


End file.
